


Data Report XIII

by raystrife



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, No Smut, Organization XIII - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raystrife/pseuds/raystrife
Summary: Just one-shot stories focusing on each members of Organization XIII. This fiction will follow the canon stories of the Kingdom Hearts series, so don't expect to find romance or smut over here. The main focus on this work is to analyze the personality and relationships of the Organization's members with each other and outsiders. Enjoy!





	1. Report IX: Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Demyx tried his best to avoid being the one to eliminate Roxas

 "Wake up."

Demyx's pleasant slumber was interrupted when he was hit by something hard on the head. Yelping in pain, he woke up and made sure that his hairstyle was not messed up from the harsh impact of an unidentifiable object. After making sure that his hair was back to normal, he glared up to see the culprit who messed with his hair - only to be stared down by even more fearsome glare from Saix.

"Uhhh.. What's up, boss?" Demyx laughed nervously while cowering before Saix.

 "I got a mission for you," Saix handed him a piece of paper, "Go to Hollow Bastion, and follow the instruction on that paper. You have a day to finish the mission."

Reluctantly, Demyx accepted the paper from Saix without even reading it. He wishfully thought that he would rather go back to his room to play his sitar or continue sleeping, rather than doing these menial jobs for the Organization. He understood that these missions will advance the Organization's goal to get a new heart, but he just wished that his job will be far easier than fighting Heartless or anybody who opposed them. To make the matter worse, half of the Organization's members were gone now - giving him much harder tasks to do other than his usual recon mission.

_"At least that witch is gone now,"_ Demyx sighed deeply and started to read his mission before he was shocked in disbelief.

"Wait a sec, what is this?" Demyx shouted at Saix, not noticing this is the first time he challenges Saix in rage, " **Eliminate Sora and his companions**? I thought we have agreed to try to bring Roxas back to us?"

Saix didn't even flinch from his colleague's outrage, "If you don't remember from our previous meeting, we have agreed that Roxas and Axel are now branded as traitors to the Organization. There is no mercy to them now other than a quick death."

"B-but, Roxas was one of us! We should at least try to bring him back!" Demyx pleaded.

"And what happened when you try that? What happened in the Underworld?"

Demyx slumped his shoulders as he remembered when he confronted Sora for the first time, "He bailed on us". 

"Precisely," Saix went back to monitoring the clipboard on his hand, "And that's why he will pay for his betrayal".

In the short silence after their heated arguments, Demyx thought back to the little time he had spent with Roxas. Yes, not all those memories were pretty, especially when he had ditched many missions with the younger Nobody to slack off by himself. But, at least he had spent some good times with Roxas for him to form a bond with the younger Nobody, no matter how thin it was. He couldn't bear the thought that he has to be the one to kill his own friend. It's funny considering that his boss, Lord Xemnas, told the Organization that Nobodies didn't have hearts. Why then did he have to feel uneasy and reluctant if he didn't have a heart?

"Ugh, at least send someone else to do it. I'm not cut off for fighting, you know. Especially not against a keyblade wielder," Demyx pretended to shiver in fear as he desperately tried to avoid being the one to kill Roxas.

Saix sighed in annoyance as he put down his clipboard, "Fine."

Surprised, Demyx dropped his charade and stared at Saix, "Excuse me?"

"I said fine. You have another chance to persuade Roxas to come back to the Organization," Saix's expression grew harsher, "However, if he refused, you have to eliminate him without a trace, or else". Without warning, Saix summoned his claymore and hold it against Demyx. 

Demyx gulped while saluting Saix, "Yeesss, sir!"

"Go! before I change my mind!" Saix barked.

Almost comically, Demyx stumbled into the Corridor of Darkness, not believing that he had just won in argument against cold-hearted Saix (oh wait, he didn't have a heart). It seemed being reluctant is not that bad after all. Demyx swore that he could almost feel something swelling on his chest as he left the World That Never Was, but he quickly dismissed it just as his imagination. After all,  Nobodies didn't have a heart.... right?


	2. Report X: Recklessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luxord explained what it took to be a true gambler.

Laughing heartily, Luxord spread his cards on the table, showing his two opponents that he had just won the poker game. According to Luxord, the best part of this game was not about victory or money, but it's about the amusement he got from watching the reactions of his opponents. Axel threw his cards on the table, groaning loudly about his lost munny. Roxas, however, just stood there blankly, not believing he had just lost the game. It took all of Luxord's willpower to prevent him from rolling on the floor, laughing like he had never before. 

"Dammit, Luxord, you must be cheating!" Axel pointed his finger accusingly at the gambler, just like what a child would do.

Luxord's face became hardened, "Axel, a man who challenges others in a battle of wit will never cheat. For what good comes from cheating in games if that means cheating in life?" Luxord began to shuffle his card, "Life is just another game. If we win, we will receive the treasure of life. If we lose, we have to learn from our mistakes and roll the dice again. Cheating, however, is just a shortcut in order to avoid losing. What good comes from it if we don't learn the secret of our mistakes? There may come a time where we have to face a certain challenge, and we don't even know the rule to win the game. Our life will be doomed at that point just because we use a simple shortcut. Tell me, Axel, are you that kind of a man?"

Bemused, Axel slumped back onto his seat and crossed his hand, "Fine, let's do another game. As long as we don't use your weapon as a playing card."

"Fair enough" Luxord chuckled as he produced different kinds of decks of cards from his sleeves.

"Where do you get that many cards?" Axel inquired while Luxord picked one deck and started to shuffle it.

"Oh? A lovely lady gave me those cards when I was about to leave her world".

"Really? Seems someone is in love according to me."

"Don't be foolish, Axel. We, Nobodies, don't have a heart and thus are not capable to love," Luxord glanced at his card and put forward some munny, "About time, raise!"

As the game continued on, Luxord took some time to think back about his life as a Nobody. To be honest, he didn't care at all about getting a new heart to replace his lost one. He viewed the Organization's missions as another games to play, and Kingdom Hearts as another prize to win. It's for that reason Luxord participated in the Organization's missions just for the sake of winning the biggest challenges he ever faced in his life. If he won, then he would receive a new heart and be whole again. If he lost, well, he didn't care if he would vanish as long as he was allowed to play his games just like what he wanted. It's not really a bad wager, don't you think?

"All in!" Luxord smirked as he pushed all the munny he had to the center of the table.

"Here we go again." Axel sighed as he threw his cards on the table, giving up.

Roxas, however, didn't give up that easily. He looked up from his card and stared curiously at the gambler, "Luxord, why do you bet all your munny? You have more munny than both of us, so isn't it better to raise your bet than to bet all your munny?"

Amused, Luxord stroke his short beard, "That's a smart observation, Roxas! You see, courage is the key to win any games, no matter what odds you have. When someone challenges you into a game, you must not be afraid to face that person head on. You must be ready to give up anything, even your life, if you want to win a game. That's what it takes to achieve victory as a gambler."

Right after Luxord finished his speech, Roxas' eyes started to glimmer with passion and determination, "I think you are right! We can never move on if we don't face our own fears!" Roxas put forward all his remaining munny to the center of the table, "I'm in! All of them!"

"Nice move, Roxas! Maybe you have what it takes to become a true gambler," Luxord chuckled as he glanced back at his card, " _I'm sorry, Roxas. I appreciate your bravery, but with this card, it's not possible for you to win this game_."

Axel clapped his hands lightly to draw their attention, "Alright, if you guys are done with your watery motivational speech, show me your cards."

With a wide smug grin, Luxord put his cards on the table before his opponents, "Full house! The silver bullet in the poker game! I'm sorry, Roxas, but there is very little chance for you to beat my cards." Luxord laughed proudly as he started to gather all the munny on the table as his own.

"Umm, actually..." Roxas spread his cards on the table, "I got Royal Flush right here"

It took several seconds for Luxord's brain to finally click, "Wait... WHAT!?"

And Axel fell into the ground, laughing so hard at Luxord's bewildered expression. It's the best laugh he ever had in years.

 


	3. Report V: Heroic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silent Hero vs True Hero

Olympus Colosseum. 

Lexaeus stepped out of the Dark Corridor. Almost immediately, the ray of the bright afternoon sun stung his eyes. He didn't have much complaints about Olympus Colosseum  but he wished that the world would be gloomier. Not as gloomy as The World That Never Was, of course. He despised that world. Just little less sunlight would be suitable for him, just like Twilight Town or his old homeworld.

"Stop pondering, Lexaeus. We should get moving."

Zexion walked past him after he exited the Dark Corridor. Few moments ago, he and Zexion received a mission to perform reconnaissance for a powerful Heartless that had appeared in the Underworld. It was also their duty to prevent the Heartless from falling into wrong hands. In that case, he was glad that he was partnered up with the younger Nobody. He could trust Zexion to ensure that their mission finished successfully, unlike other Organization's members who always got on his way (and nerve). 

"So, what is your plan, Zexion?" Lexaeus spoke monotonously, which was always his way of speech.

"Our mission is to perform a reconnaissance in the Underworld, correct? Then, we have to find our way to get to that place," Zexion turned around so that he could see Lexaeus, "However, there is a pesky curse in the Underworld that render our power useless. We have to find a way to protect ourselves from that curse."

Lexaeus just nodded.

"There is a divine artifact that is stored inside of this Colosseum," Zexion continued politely, "It is called the Olympus Stone. That artifact has the power to dispel the curse that plagued the Underworld. We have to get our hand on that stone if we want to continue our mission."

"And how do you propose us to get it?"

Zexion smirked a bit, indicating that he had just formed a mischievous plan, "Very simple, indeed. Follow me, I will explain it on our way."

 

* * *

 

Without uttering a single word, Lexaeus silently brought down his axe-sword upon his beastly opponent, smashing it instantly into the ground. All around him, the crowd cheered and chanted his name loudly. But, Lexaeus didn't respond to his victory nor the cheering of the crowd. He just stood still in the middle of arena, giving a proud silence vibe to the audience. 

In truth, he actually felt incredibly annoyed about this tournament. He wished that he could quit the match, but he had to stay there in order for Zexion's plan to work.

_"This is the plan," Zexion explained before the tournament started, "I will be the one to steal the Olympus Stone. With my illusions, it would be very simple. You, Lexaeus, will participate in the tournament and provide distraction for the audience. Just in case when my illusion fails."_

Just in case indeed. He hated excessive attentions. For sure, Zexion recognized this particular dislike, but the younger Nobody still gave him this task that he absolutely despised. These excessive cheers of the crowd. The chanting of his name. These things just didn't fit his personality at all.

_"Well, your title is the Silent Hero. You should live up to that name," was Zexion's reply to Lexaeus' objection._

Up to this day, Lexaeus was still confused about his own title. He understood the "Silent" part since it matched his personality when he was still a somebody. However, he didn't understand why Xemnas attributed him as a "Hero". There was nothing heroic about him at all. Even before he became a Nobody, he never did anything worth mentioning. What then that caused him to receive such a queer title?

"Hey, friend. Are you ready for your final match?"

A tall, buff person was standing right before him. He was as tall as Lexaeus, and his skin glittered like gold. He showed the Nobody a friendly smile, as if he didn't care about winning the tournament at all. This must be his final opponent, the mightiest champion that the Colosseum had ever seen. In response to his question, Lexaeus just gave him a silent nod.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Someone announced from the background, "This is your most anticipated battle for this afternoon! Lexaeus, our newest champion, will fight against our True Hero, Hercules!" The crowd cheered loudly once they heard the name of the glittering boy.

"Let the battle begin!"

Immediately, Lexaeus stride forward, raised his axe-sword, and brought it down with full force upon Hercules. A blow of this much power would have been enough to kill any ordinary man. However, the axe-sword stopped on the air right before it could crush its target. Perplexed, Lexaeus looked down and saw that a bare hand was blocking the powerful blow of his weapon. The other hand, however, clenched into a fist and hit him right in the stomach. Just with one punch, Lexaeus was sent flying and landed roughly on the floor of the arena.

All of Lexaeus' five senses were in shambles. His sight became really shaky and blurry, with painful stars flashing up occasionally in his vision. He could hear from the distance the crowd chanting Hercules' name. Along with the cheering came the jeering directed toward Lexaeus. He had never felt more ashamed in his life compared to this very moment.

Soon enough, that shame turned into burning anger. Lexaeus, who was calm and patient as a rock, felt anger and rage surging through his whole being. Slowly, he stood up while using his axe-sword as a crutch. He felt his body shaking, unable to control his blind anger. With that rage, he shouted in loud voice that broke down the enthusiasm of the crowd:

"I, Lexaeus, will not be defeated by some braggat hero!"

                                         

                                Hercules: 30000                                            POWER                                     Lexaeus: 60400 

 

With that, a powerful aura surged up from his body, enveloping him in thin foil of raw power. Using his newfound strength, Lexaeus smashed the ground with his axe-sword. The earth shook, and pillars of rocks jugged upward beneath Hercules, knocking the hero into the air. Seeing an opportunity, Lexaeus used his power to jump into a distance that no man could hope to achieve. When he finally reached Hercules on the air, he swung his weapon with all his might. This time, there was no way the puny hero could dodge or block his attack.

And smashed Hercules he did. However, what Lexaeus didn't expect was for Hercules to hold on to his weapon after the impact. That powerful grip prevented the hero to plummel into the earth like a meteorite from Lexaeus' attack. 

Still in disbelief, Lexaeus saw that the other hand of the glittering hero curled into a fist and started to shine brightly. This is like dejavu all over again. The shining arm drew back, and Lexaeus, who was flying helplessly in the air, couldn't do anything to stop it. Sometimes, the inevitable just couldn't be avoided. Having realized that, Lexaeus received a punch with power that he had never seen before. He was immediately launched back into the arena, forming a huge crater in it.

An impact of this scale would have been able to kill a mere man, but thankfully Lexaeus was not that kind of a man. But that damage had deprived him of his raw power. His axe-sword was nowhere to be seen. All he could do now was lie down and accept his defeat.

"Look who I found here."

Zexion stood before Lexaeus' limp body. He wore a very mischiveous grin, as if he was savoring every moment of Lexaeus' total defeat. No matter how close he is to Zexion, Lexaeus couldn't resist the urge to punch the younger Nobody. Unfortunately, he didn't have any energy left to do that.

Why was he so upset about his defeat anyways? All this time he had always been calm and patient. He had been trying to avoid any excessive competition by staying true to the Organization's missions. What then caused him to lose control of his anger and despise his defeat?

"To be honest, I am surprised that you are trying really hard to win the tournament. It is as if you wanted to be recognized as a hero." Zexion taunted.

Click! It was as if a lightbulb had been turned on inside Lexaeus' head. Of course! The answer was really simple. Why had he been blind for all this time? The shame. The rage. The desire for victory. These had been a part of him since the beginning. He had just been ignoring it since he was trying his hardest to complete Kingdom Hearts. Now, the reason why Xemnas provided him with the title "Silent Hero" totally made sense.

Lexaeus smiled slightly. This action seemed to greatly disturb Zexion, who stopped speaking completely. The older Nobody then stood up slowly and began to head toward the exit without uttering a single word. He looked exactly like a hero who exited proudly even after he had faced a certain defeat.

"... Well, that was something you didn't see every day," Zexion began to follow after older Nobody with the Olympus Stone on his hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who should I write next?


End file.
